diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 is the 3rd installment in the Mario Party series. It has 70 new minigames, along with Waluigi and Daisy, as playable characters, but only in Party Mode. Mario Party 3 is the last Mario Party game on the Nintendo 64 as the next game would be released on the Nintendo GameCube. Plot From the Mario Party 3 instruction book: A Star is Born: In the center of the vast universe, a remarkably bright star was born. It was the star that is born only once in a thousand years, the Millennium Star. According to the legend, whoever possessed the mystical star was destined to become the Superstar of the universe. However since the Millennium Star was but a newborn, it fell from the starry sky. Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing when suddenly the Millennium Star came crashing down. Mario and his friends soon began arguing about who should keep the Millennium Star.' Suddenly, the Millennium Star gave off a brilliantly bright flash of light. And with that bright flash, Mario and his friends were transported into a toy box! "Greetings. I am the Millennium Star. You must pass my test to prove yourself worthy of possessing me. You must journey across many lands and collect the Star Stamps. If you can collect all seven, I shall accept you as the top Superstar in the universe." Who will collect the seven Star Stamps and become the universe's top Superstar? In Battle Royale Mode, players have to get as many Stars as possible. Stars's price is 20 coins. In The Duel Mode, players have to erase the opponent's health. Every player has five pieces of heart as health. In Story Mode, a single player must battle his or her way to earn the rank of Super Star. To do so, they must fill their stamp card with Star Stamps. The Star Stamps are Wit, Kindness, Strength, Love, Courage, Beauty, and Mischief. The trend the game will follow is Battle Royale, Duel, Battle Royale, Duel; and this continues until the player's next objective is to earn the Beauty Star Stamp. At this point, the player plays a Duel against Daisy, followed by a final Battle Royale on Waluigi's Island. For the Millennium Star, his original plan was to have a straight run-through of seven (since there are seven Star Stamps) Battle Royale Boards. However, when the Millennium Star is about to stamp the player's stamp card, another character bursts from the castle and say they deserve this. The two argue, and Millennium Star decides to go to a Duel Board. The player wins (they must to continue) and the other character runs away in disappointment. After the stamp is received, the next Star Stamp is shown and another Battle Royale begins. When the Beauty Star Stamp is revealed though, Daisy makes a sudden appearance before a Battle Royale could even begin. The Millennium Star mentions it, but Daisy strikes a pose causing the Millennium Star to fall in love with her and offers her the Beauty Star Stamp. The player says it is not fair and the two argue. The Millennium Star regains consciousness and says they will go to Backtrack to settle it. Suddenly, Bowser appears and tries to take the stamp but Daisy swats him away in one blow. After the player defeats Daisy, she mopes and runs away. Tumble states Daisy said she never lost, not even to her father. The player then receives the Beauty Star Stamp. The Mischief Star Stamp is then revealed, but then Bowser appears and unknowingly sends it flying into the castle, declaring the player must battle him to earn it. Everyone notices it is gone, and Waluigi comes out of the castle with the stamp trapped in a cage. Waluigi and Bowser fight each other, but to everyone's surprise, Waluigi won. He tells the player they will go to Waluigi's Island. Bowser tells the player to avenge him for what happened. Although long time foes, the player silently agrees and chases after Waluigi. After the battle is over, Waluigi is pounding the floor in frustration yelling he won't forget what happened. The Millennium Star gives the player the Mischief Star Stamp. Despite winning all the stamps, the Millennium Star declares there is one person left the player must battle. The player is seen thinking hard of who could it be. Both the player and Tumble are surprised when the Millennium Star exclaims the player must defeat him in Stardust Battle to win. When the player defeats him, they ask to be the greatest superstar in the universe (although ownership of the Millennium Star was the original offer). The Millennium startles everyone admitting he isn't the real Millennium Star and flies away in shame. The player drops to the ground in disappointment, unable to believe it was all for nothing. Suddenly, Tumble begins glowing and his dice head opens to reveal the real Millennium Star, who was watching the player the whole time. After returning the castle and the grounds to its normal state, he promises the player he will make them the superstar of the universe. The credits roll. The final scene, set in front of the castle, is Mario lying on a folding chair, Luigi and Peach are talking to each other nearby, and Donkey Kong is sitting near the three just watching. In the back, Wario and Waluigi are apparently arguing, Daisy is sitting and watching the butterflies, and Yoshi is in the far back chasing a butterfly. The closing scene is a table with a box with the words "Mario Party" on it. A die (the same color as Tumble's head) is thrown onto the table and the word "END" appears on the lower right corner. Characters Boards '''Battle Royale Boards Battle Royale Spaces Duel Boards Duel Boards can be played in Duel Mode and Story Mode. Duel Mode can be selected by selecting the red star in the main menu. Duel Boards can only be played with two characters. The objective is to defeat the opponent by attacking them with partners. Each player has a heart gauge, consisting of five segments. The game is over when 20 turns end (when '20 turns' is selected in game length) or when one player's heart gauge is empty. If 20 turns have finished, the player with the most hearts is the winner. If heart counts tie, then the player with the most coins wins, but if that count also ties as well, the match is a tie. Players start with one partner and can gain another (or replace one) when they reach their start space, which also gives them ten coins. Partners are given to the player at random using a roulette (on every third return, the player gets a "Lucky Roulette", which slows the roulette, allowing the player to more easily obtain a desired partner). Each partner has a salary where they are paid when the player's turn starts. If a player cannot afford to pay the salary, the partner(s) leave(s). In the middle of every board is Belltop, a mechanical toy. Every time a player passes him, the numbers on his hat goes down by one. Whenever the hat reaches 0, all players go to him and play a duel mini-game. After the winner receives his/her coin prize, the timer is reset to 5. In Story Mode, after a Battle Royale map, the player's character is about to receive a Star Stamp when another character emerges from the castle and says they deserve it. To settle this dispute, both characters are sent to a Duel Board (with the exception of Waluigi, who challenges the character to his Battle Royale board, Waluigi's Island). The winner receives the Star Stamp. (Note that Luigi's board can be anyone except Backtrack). Duel Spaces Duel Partners Combinations/Pair/Duo If the player gets 2 of the same partners, the Millennium Star will call it a glorious (_____) (fill the blank with the partner). It also raises the attack by one (with the exception of Thwomp and Whomp, whose salaries are decreased by one instead). The following combinations will cause the Millennium Star to comment on it, but the attack won't be raised. * Whomp and Thwomp make an earth shaking combination! * Toad and Koopa Troopa make an economical pair! * Mr. Blizzard and Snifit make a long-range pair! * Boo and Mr. Blizzard make a chilling combination! * Bob-omb and Chomp make a dangerous duo! Items Items appear only on Battle Royale boards. They can be bought at an item shop or obtained on an Item Space. Either Toad or Baby Bowser runs the shop, both selling different items. Mario Party 3 allows the player to carry three items at once, as opposed to the single item the player can carry in Mario Party 2. Trivia *This is Princess Daisy's fourth appearance in a Mario game. The first being her debut in Super Mario Land, the second being NES Open Tournament Golf and the third being her return in Mario Tennis. *This is Waluigi's second appearance in a Mario game after his first appearance in Mario Tennis. *This is the first Mario Party game to feature Mario's current voice, Luigi's current voice, Peach's current voice and Wario's current voice. *This is the last Mario Party game to feature Yoshi's sound effects from Super Mario World and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *Some of the playable characters' voice clips were later reused in Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5. Category:Games Category:Mario Party series Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Class B articles Category:Class C articles Category:Mario Party (series)